Good days ahead
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: sort of a sequel to good and bad days come, stands alone though. Rick and Evy talk of there pasts, in the desert, the first night after Imhotep.pls R&R. WARNING:fluff:DONE


**_Summary_**: sort of a sequel to good and bad days comes, stands alone though. Rick and Evy talk of there pasts, in the desert, the first night after Imhotep.

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing, except the plot and a lot of pictures hanging in my room of the mummy characters, but other than pictures, everything belongs to Stephen Sommers and universal.

**_Dedications:_** I would like to dedicate this story to my grandma/nana. "Nana, this is for you, even though you're in heaven with the lord I know you're watching over me. And this is one of my many ways of being the best I can be, thank you for always being there for me and believing in me. I love you no matter what; you were more than a grandmother, you were a second mother to me. And I love you forever.

* * *

Night had fallen 2 hours ago, and the hot desert began to cool down. O'Connell…excuse me, Rick and I had started a fire and sat around it talking of silly things that have happened in our past, occasionally stealing kisses from the other. My brother, Jonathan was now hiding away in one of the tents we packed on the camels, sleeping soundly. O'con… Rick, I must really get used to that, was holding me close to him, as close as you can get, for I _was_ sitting in his lap.

"So tell me something interesting about you." Rick says.

"I do believe I have told you my life story, darling." Daring? Where on earth did that come from, I'd known the man, less than 2 weeks and here I was sitting on his lap and acting as if he were my husband, though he didn't seem to hear it, and if he did he paid it no attention.

"Tell me something you haven't told me, I find it hard to believe that you've told me everything there is to know in only two hours."

He was persistent, damn that he was. Excuse me, sorry, darn that he was. Ever since I've been around him, I've picked up such naughty language, occasionally speaking out loud, I know he hears me, but bless him; he just turns the other way and says nothing.

"Well ok, when I was twelve years old, I locked myself out of the house on a rainy night and caught ammonia."

"What? How?"

"Well let's see, it was a rainy night and…I was twelve." It all started to come back to me, every last detail.

"I love to dance in the rain, I really don't know why, though. It was late one night I think it had to be around one in the morning, I'm not quite sure, but I had been bored, I wasn't really tired, so I got out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"When I got there, I sat on the sink near the window and watched the rain fall. That's when I got this feeling, I wanted to go out there and dance in it, so I got off the sink, opened the sliding door and went to dance in the rain, I was soaked within minutes, it had been pouring that night, well anyways when I decided it was time to go inside and dry off, before my parents found out, I walked to the door and tried to open it, only problem was it wouldn't open, turns out, I locked if from the inside and forgot the key on the table.

"I banged on the doors and walls for hours, but the house was big and the rain falling hit hard, droning out all the noise I made. I found a place to sleep under a big tree we had in the garden. The next morning, when Jonathan and my parents woke up the searched for me for hours, wondering where I had gone. I was around ten when they found me. I was under the tree, ice cold; I had a fever and was really sick. The doctor came down as soon as my parents got me inside; he diagnosed me with ammonia and told my family that I had a good chance to survive if I just stayed in doors for awhile."

Even though my story was told, Rick waited for more from me. I leaned back against his chest and closed my eyes.

"So?" Rick finally spoke, "I guess that taught you a lesson uh?" even though I was not looking him in the eyes I could tell he was holding back laughter, if not then at least a smile.

"Yes, Rick it did. And the lesson was to make sure I had keys with me every place I went." That definitely got his laugh out. I'll admit it, even if at the time I thought I was going to die, as I thought about it now, I found it highly amusing.

We laughed together for awhile and then just looked at each other. We started each other in the eyes and at that moment I knew I knew everything there was to ever know about one Mister Richard Michael O'Connell. I was so lost in his blue eyes that the next words out of his mouth were totally oblivious to me.

"Evy?" he said again and pulled me out of my thoughts. "Will you marry me?" he repeated. I was so shocked and stunned that I became quite which was bad because he took it has a bad thing.

"If you don't want to I understand and that's ok."

"No" I said, I meant it as to hush him up with the nonsense he was speaking, but he saw it as the answer to his question.

"I understand" he said.

"No, Rick, that's not what I mean"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean just please stop talking so I can think about this."

"Oh, ok" and he did, he just sat there in utter silence, watching me and waiting for my answer.

"Yes" I spoke finally. "I'll marry you." He pulled a ring out of his back pocket, something he must have found in one of the treasure bags and got away from Jonathan before he had a chance to get to it. He slipped it on my finger and we kissed, but this kiss was far better then any of the kisses we had ever had. We pulled apart and continued to speak of our pasts and even of our future. Yes I could tell, good days are ahead.

* * *

So what do you think? I got this idea a few hours ago after I finished watching the mummy returns movie, it came on TV. And I watch it every time it does. I'm thinking of writing another story about how right before the marriage Rick has to go on one last fight for the legion, and then Evy dresses like a man so she can be with him. I think I'll call it the "unknown soldier" or something, if you like the idea, let me know and I'll get started on it. It will be sort of like a sequel to this, I'm not sure.

Well please review I love hearing from you guys, honestly, I check everyday and get disappointed if there's nothing new, so please review and thanks for all your support.


End file.
